


Exsanguinated

by rosewell893



Series: What We Create in October Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Injury, Confessions, Decapitation, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Prompt Fill, Vampire Turning, What We Create In October Challenge, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewell893/pseuds/rosewell893
Summary: When a vampire assassin nearly ends Guillermo's life, Laszlo makes a decision he never thought he'd have to.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Laszlo Cravensworth & Guillermo de la Cruz
Series: What We Create in October Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Exsanguinated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackie_Gaytona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Gaytona/gifts).



> This is for the "vampire" prompt on the What We Create in October Challenge list.
> 
> I'll add more to it later, and sorry if it's a little bland, I've got writer's block at the moment.

Laszlo stood in the mansion's garden, trimming his beloved mother's genital likeness with a pair of gardening shears. He always tried to take a nighttime stroll amongst his vagina-shaped topiary masterpieces at least once a night, so to make sure they were in tip top shape and also to breath in some fresh air -- it was a great escape from the old house's dust and thick musk of aging wood and mildew.

The many sounds of the eve that sang together in the night air like a symphony helped to clear his mind and calm his temperament, especially after a healthy bout of quarreling with his good lady wife. Tonight wasn't one of those nights. It was quite peaceful, for the majority of the household had left for reasons of their own. Nadja was off hunting for her supper, as for the others Laszlo didn't know because he really didn't give a fuck.

His tranquility was shattered by the bloodcurdling feminine scream that emitted from inside of the house. He looked on in alert confusion for a split second before the realization came to his mind. Gizmo didn't leave with them.

Laszlo rushed through the garden in record time, his super-speed making quick work of the distance between him and the back door. He bursted through the doorway, making the wooden door slam against the wall beside it with a loud _bang_ and leaving a small hole there in the process. As he entered the main hallway, he found the source of the scream; Guillermo laid sprawled out and pinned underneath a particularly ghoulish looking vampire, whose teeth were gums deep in the familiar's jugular.

With his gardening shears in hand, he charged at the offending intruder. A swift kick to the shoulder sent the assassin crashing to the floor, ripping his teeth from the familiar's throat and spraying blood along the floor. Before the assassin could regain his posture, Laszlo straddled him, driving his knees into the other vampire's wrists, pinning him in place. This didn't prevent the assassin from struggling, but that had little to no effect on him escaping.

The tip of the shears prodded into the skin of the assassin's neck as Laszlo separated them over it. He could see the fear trickle in the intruder's eyes as the blades hit the wood below them.

"Any last words?" asked Laszlo, who followed it with a disturbed and drawn-out chuckle.

The vampire hissed and screeched bloody murder in response, wriggling underneath Laszlo and slicing the sides of his neck up. Laszlo's little game was cut short by the desperate rasping that sounded from behind him, reminding him that time was of the essence.

"Fuck it."

Laszlo closed the shears with supernatural force, the rusty blades cutting through the assassin's ancient flesh and bone like a hot knife through butter. His decapitated corpse held onto its original form for only a second before disintegrating into dust.

Guillermo dug his fingers into the thick hallway rug, seeking the burning pain of skin rubbing against fabric to give him something to clutch on to through the numbness that edged on his nerves. He couldn't hear anything beyond the deep ringing in his ears, and his vision slowly got darker as the wound leaked his lifeblood away onto the floorboards.

As Laszlo loomed over the dying human, his throat burned furiously from the aroma that permeated the entire hallway. His neck wound was deep, and he was suffering from heavy blood loss, almost to the point of death. His once light caramel and slightly flushed complexion was withered down to a pale and sickly tone that was nearly identical to Laszlo's own. His heartbeart that once pounded with vitality was now a ghost of its former self, thumping pitifully within the deep confines of his chest. He wasn't going to last very long unless something was done about it.

The vampire had a thought to just let him die right there, for he wasn't his roommate's familiar's keeper. He was a human, and every human died, eventually. Though as he contemplated this action in his mind, the image of Nandor breaking down, both body and soul, at the sight of Guillermo's dead body burned itself into the back of his eyeballs. He cared more for this boy than he ever should have, all things considered, but that wasn't Laszlo's current concern. His current concern now was keeping the one person his friend clung to the hardest alive.

Guillermo could feel a cold pressure graze his neck, opposite to the large hole that cratered it. He felt his head being turned slowly and gently, making the wound sting and burn from the damaged muscles being disturbed. Though it was extremely unpleasant, he focused on the pain to pull him back towards consciousness, if only a little bit.

Laszlo could feel the dimming warmth of Guillermo's skin as he grazed his mouth against his neck. He must be very careful in how he does this, for one strong gulp would end his life entirely. All he needed to do was pierce his flesh with his own fangs in order to change him correctly, but that was easier said than done. Even in his dire state, Guillermo's blood remained as virginal and appetizing as ever, enough to make Laszlo question his own self-control. Focusing on the image of a heartbroken Nandor in his mind and the emotions that it irked inside himself would be his only aid in this situation.

The vampire opened his mouth wide, elongated his fangs, and plunged them deep into the familiar's twin jugular.

Nothing in Guillermo's nearly comatose state could have prepared him for the sharp and powerful pain that shot through his neck. It ignited his body's reflexes, making his arm and leg jerk slightly and drawing a gravelly whimper from his severely damaged throat.

Laszlo could feel himself slipping behind his mask of control at the taste of Guillermo's blood as it rolled over his tongue, sweet and rich and warm. It took every ounce of strength in his psyche to rip his fangs from the human's neck and redirect them into his own wrist. He bit down hard, almost to the bone, while trying to ride through the animalistic urges of a feeding vampire that rocked his body.

_Think of Nandor... think of Nandor... think of Nandor..._

As he tried to collect himself, he could taste the thick droplets of his own blood that seeped through his teeth and down his arms. It tasted like shit to him, copper and decay wasn't a combination he'd liked to have pooling in his mouth, but it was the ticket to following through on changing the human - it masked the taste Guillermo's blood.

Laszlo took a hard and hesitant swallow from his wrist, making him physically gag as the disgusting liquid flowed down his throat. He then brought his bitten limb to Guillermo's open mouth, using the stimulated blood flow to his advantage. A generous amount of blood trickled between the human's lips and teeth, but there was no swallowing motion to guide it down.

"Come on, boy," Laszlo ordered, his voice shaky but firm. His words fell on deaf ears, for Guillermo remained as cold and lifeless as before, a fact that formed a pit of panic in the vampire's stomach. "DRINK!"

Guillermo felt something pool inside of his mouth. Something cold and wet that made his mouth tingle. His jaw was wrenched open and his head was lifted and tilted backward, making the liquid harshly shoot down his throat and hit his windpipe, though the urge to cough never came to him. As the blood slowly traveled to his stomach, he could feel his senses returning to him little by little. He could feel the hard floor underneath him and the rough fibers of the carpet beneath his fingers once more, as for the muffled yet frantic voice that called to him through the haze.

"Gizm-!" Laszlo caught himself, maybe misnaming someone you were trying to coax back to the land of the living wasn't a good method, "Gui-yeugh-mo! Can you hear me?"

There was no response for a long time. No breathing, no heartbeat, just two open eyes that stared up at nothing. He slumped back on his legs and hung his head in defeat.

_Nandor will never forgive me... he will sink deep for this one... what if he doesn't recover this time... I'm a dead man-_

His dark inner monologue was interrupted by the sudden sound of hoarse and hard coughing, catching him off guard and making him flinch in surprise.

If Laszlo were a human, he would have most definitely had a heart attack.

Guillermo felt like ten pounds of shit in a five-pound sack. Whether it was because of his near death experience or the vampire blood in his system starting to slowly kill him, he didn't care. He was alive and aware again, and that's all he cared about right now. The rough hacking to remove the blood from his windpipe took the last bit of energy he had mustered, and the last thing he saw before the world went black was Laszlo staring at him with a deer in headlights expression on his face.

The faint sound of heated arguing muffled by thick wooden walls was what woke Guillermo from his heavy sleep. The lengthy nap didn't help his condition at all, it may have even made it worse. His head pounded, his stomach was plagued with a strong nausea, and his limbs felt weak. Nevertheless, he still managed to leave his bed, however slowly. The argument seemed to be coming from Nandor's crypt - two male voices, so it must have been Nandor and Laszlo. Guillermo decided to set off for the hallway to be able to hear it better. He wanted to find out what happened while he was out, and more importantly, why Laszlo saved him at all.

He paced forward slowly, setting one foot in front of the other while using the spiral staircase and the walls as support. Once he was near the bedroom door, he leaned against the wall and rested his head on it, feeling how the vampires' booming voices made the ancient wood panels tremble softly.

Nandor was distraught and nearly on the verge of tears with anger as he paced back and forth in front of his fireplace. He was an absolute mess on the inside. He didn't know if he was angry at Laszlo for severing any chance of keeping Guillermo with him, or at how helpless this entire ordeal had him feeling. Laszlo watched him with wary eyes, unsure on whether to continue the argument or not - yes, he was his friend and good time boy, but he was also a fuming 13th century warlord surrounded by weapons.

"How could you do this to me?!" shouted Nandor, through a quivering chin and a stuffed up nose, "Guillermo was _my_ familiar! _Mine_!"

Laszlo scoffed at this, being very irritated by his roommate's selfishness, "And what would you have me do different, then?! Let him die right there in the hallway?"

Guillermo felt tears gathering in his ducts at the vampire's question. He didn't know if he was ready for whatever outlandish response Nandor was going to give, as he usually did for things like this. Even still, he intently listened on.

Nandor's eyes shot towards the ceiling - a defense mechanism to prevent the person he was talking with from seeing any flash of raw emotion that might escape his control. Laszlo could see right through it, having lived with him for so long, but he did not have the patience to tiptoe around his many layers of protection tonight.

"You know what? Stay angry with me, I don't care," Laszlo turned towards the door and gripped the handle, "what's done is done."

Guillermo was startled by the sudden opening of the door and the loud _slam_ of the handle against the opposing wall that accompanied it. Laszlo stormed out of the room and down the hallway, ignoring the human's presence entirely. The familiar made a move to go after him, but after a moment to reconsider decided not to, for Laszlo was very dismissive when he was upset, and Guillermo - the disrespected house familiar - wouldn't get very far with him right now.

The fallout from the vampires' previous argument changed the atmosphere of the once homely bedroom. As Guillermo entered the room, he felt as if he were a mouse wandering into a lion's den, anticipating the claws of Nandor's irrational wrath to strike him at any moment.

Nandor stood in front of the fireplace, his arm resting upon the smooth throat of its chimney, staring at the left-side wall. From the sight of his profile, Nandor's expression was stern and blank, the epitome of emotional control, but his eyes told a different story. The usually pitch black orbs were catching the golden candlelight, exposing his tiny irises and showing just how vulnerable his mask of control really was.

"So, this it it, then," the vampire said with finality, "you've got your wish. You're being turned into a vampire."

Guillermo could tell that Nandor was upset underneath that stiff exterior, from the way he spoke to how he avoided looking anywhere near where the human was standing.

"You... you were going to change me eventually, so-"

Nandor whipped his head towards him at this, his eyes glazed by premature tears, "Yes, yes, and now you can leave and be free and live your wonderful vampire life!"

Guillermo could feel the frustration building up already. He tried to keep his composure before speaking again, for the fragility of their situation and his failing body.

"I never said I planned on leaving after being turned," he replied, somewhat under his breath. He didn't have the strength to stand up to his former master fully, but he wanted to let Nandor know where he stood by his tone of voice, "why would you think that?"

Nandor inhaled shakily, trying to give himself leverage over the ever-growing lump in his throat that threatened to blow his already questionable facade to pieces. There were many reasons why he thought this. 

"Because... because there's nothing for you here! What is here that would interest a fresh young vampire in his prime, hm?"

Guillermo was dumbfounded on the inside. This man who he had been fawning over for a good part of a decade, who he waited on hand and foot, who he's committed heinous acts for, who he's supported during his lowest lows and highest highs, who he glares at adoringly as if he had hung the moon and stars himself, couldn't see how much the human could and did truly love him.

Any and all constraint that being a vampire's servant called for, Guillermo eradicated it. He wasn't Nandor's familiar anymore, he was a vampire - well, a vampire-to-be - just like him. Though he wielded his newfound freedom with pride, remnants from old habits lingered on his confidence, and Nandor was still as stubborn as ever. The word that left his lips was barely above a whisper, but it didn't do justice the amount of self-pressure it took to push it out of his lungs.

" _You._ "


End file.
